Exil
by lulu62149
Summary: "La salive se forme et d'un mouvement s'expulse de la bouche et s'écrase sur le goudron. Du sang y est mêlé. " Rien ne m'appartient évidemment


La salive se forme et d'un mouvement s'expulse de la bouche et s'écrase sur le goudron. Du sang y est mêlé.

Exténué, Jesse reprend son souffle, ses mains appuyée sur l'un des nombreux murs crasseux d'Albuquerque. Son corps tremble, ses yeux sont rouges et ses pupilles dilatées. Jesse a peur, à peine caché par une benne à ordure. Son pantalon est taché aussi, l'auréole s'étend entre ses cuisses.

« Bitch ! »

Jesse l'a vu, son jogging imbibé de pisse. Il crache à nouveau, porte une main à sa bouche. Le sang vient de là. Sa lèvre inférieure est ouverte. Cette brute ne l'a pas loupé. Il porte sa main à son arcade cette fois-ci. Il grimace de douleur. Sale soirée. Brusquement, il enlève son bonnet et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il guette les moindre bruits, il a envie de pleurer mais il doit se calmer. Il doit reprendre quelques forces, ne plus trembler.

Un bruit sourd survient, Jesse s'abaisse et se plaque comme la benne. Il veut croire en Dieu à nouveau, retourner à l'église comme quand il était plus petit, comme quand ses parents montraient qu'ils s'intéressaient encore à lui. Fausse alerte, ce n'était qu'un chat, cependant c'est assez pour décider Jesse à se lever et à partir. Mieux vaut ne plus s'attarder.

Alors Jesse court, ses jambes manquent de céder quelques fois mais il se rattrape de justesse et continue sa course. Bientôt, les murs sales des banlieues sud laissent place à des petites maisons soignée, qui elles-mêmes s'effacent pour faire apparaître les beaux pavillons avec jardins de la périphérie chic de la ville.

Jesse s'arrête prudemment, fait le tour de la haie et trouve un passage formé au grès de ses escapades. Rapidement, il atteint le pinyon du jardin, grimpe dessus et s'élève ainsi jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'il avait laissé entrouverte. Enfin, il se hisse, passe la première partie de son corps et se laisse glisser contre le parquet.

Jesse respire. L'adrénaline redescend. Il est chez lui. Il hésite à dormir ainsi, par terre, à même le sol. Dans la chambre d'à côté son frère dort, son parfait petit frère, si gentil et intelligent. Il ne souhaite pas le réveiller, et Jesse sait que s'il se lève il perdra l'équilibre inévitablement mais n'est pas sûr d'être capable de viser son lit.

Soudain la lumière s'allume et semble lui crever les yeux. Il retient un cri de douleur et met plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Son père est face à lui, assis sur sa chaise de bureau. Un sac est à ses pieds et d'une impulsion il le fait glisser jusqu'à son fils.

« Lève-toi doucement, ton frère et ta mère dorment, et couche-toi. Demain, à six heure je viendrais te réveiller. Tu prendras une douche, mangeras ton petit déjeuner et tu iras vivre chez Tante Ginny. Je ne sais pourquoi cette folle t'admire autant. Je ne veux plus te voir rôder par ici. Nous t'avions prévenu »

Lentement, son père le regarde une dernière fois et sort.

Face contre terre, Jesse plaque son front contre le plancher. Il sert les dents, les larmes ne couleront pas. Il ne peut plus se le permettre maintenant. Alors il se lève avec précaution, délace ses baskets, retire son long sweat, envoie son baggy voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Jesse se met nu et se regarde dans le miroir.

Jesse à dix-sept ans et n'a pas le corps d'un homme. Ses épaules sont basses et creusées, son torse maigre, ses biceps fins. Son corps est vierge de toutes inscriptions. Jesse n'est qu'un petit caïd qui ne sait que courir pour survivre.

Il a envie de hurler mais il ne le fera pas. Son regard noir ne s'adresse qu'à lui même et à son corps maladitf.

« Bitch »

Jesse se traîne jusqu'à son lit. Il veut dormir une dernière fois dans cette chambre qui aura tout connu. Des dessins d'enfants et des vapeurs de marijuana. Brusquement, il attrape une vieille photo de famille posée sur sa table de chevet. Il était encore enfant, son frère à peine un nouveau né. Nostalgique, il caresse les visages. Ses yeux le brûlent alors il cède.

Il se redresse, fouille dans un tiroir et attrape une poudre blanche de mauvaise qualité. Ses doigts tremblent, il sait qu'il en a besoin. Il aime sa tante Ginny mais se savoir rejeté ainsi, il ne le supporte pas. Alors, tout se met en place, sur une ancienne carte de bibliothèque il dépose la poudre, presse une narine et aspire.

Jesse est bien. Il s'allonge et ferme les yeux. Il se sent calme, la colère et la tristesse sont parties. Il est seul et tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Jesse est loin. Il pense à ce qu'il aurait pu devenir maintenant qu'il sait que tout est fichu. Il se rêve à l'université, le célèbre chapeau sur la tête et le diplôme en main. Il se rêve aventurier, voyageur. Il se voit rencontrer des cultures. Il se voit faire tout ça à la fois. Il veut rester dans cette chambre et être à Bangkok, Paris, Moscou.

Jesse est loin. La poudre circule et son esprit entre en ébullition. Les éléphants roses sont pour lui des scènes de familles, des courses poursuites et il se plaît à imaginer qu'il pourra se racheter, qu'il pourra redevenir le bon fils en cachant de la drogue dans sa veste.

Il veut brûler sa vie par les deux bouts et être tranquille dans son canapé. Il veut être le Boss et rester petit malfrat. Jesse veut tout vivre, tout à la fois.

Il se voit agent double, européen et américain. Faire semblant de bosser dans un supermarché et rentrer en jaguar. Il veut être un espion, bosser pour la CIA et la mafia, être à la fois le juge et le criminel.

Jesse est en extase et veut tout connaître. Le sang pulse et il se voit aimé. Il se voit vivre dans le monde entier avec des femmes dans tous les pays. Il peut presque les toucher, les sentir. Blonde, brune, rousse. Américaine, Française, Japonaise.

L'enthousiasme passe. Jesse tousse et crache. Il n'est qu'à Albuquerque, dans une maison où l'on ne veut plus de lui. Alors, il hésite encore, regarde le paquet avec envie. Il reste raisonnable, il ne veut pas risquer une overdose de délires.

Jesse regarde la photo de famille, remarque que le cadre est brisé. Un rictus ironique déforme ses lèvres.

« Bitch ».


End file.
